Der zweite Lord
by OEDARIUS
Summary: Diese FF ist meine erste, und deshalb weiss ich nicht, wie gut sie ist. sie ist eine art experiment und beginnt dort, wo andere aufhören. warnung: char-death! (aber weder harry noch draco...)R&R! - vorerst wegen Across the Universe auf Eis gesetzt.
1. H

Hier noch ein paar sachen, die niemand interessieren:

Disclamer: Gebt Rowling die Schuld! Ich hab damit nix zu tun!

Hinweise:

Allgemein: diese Geschichte beginnt, wo andere enden: bei der letzten Schlacht. Die Story ist aber kein einmaliger Streich, oder so, sondern geht danach noch weiter. Sie beginnt am Ende der Sommerferien vor dem 6. Schuljahr.

Pairings: Slash Haary/Draco

Das wäre alles! Und nun: viel Vergnügen beim 1. Kapitel!

**Die Letzte Schlacht**

Es war beinahe vorbei. Sie standen vor den Toren einer Festung. Der raue Wind Schottlands fegte über die umliegenden Berge, die wie zerklüftete Silhouetten schattenhaft in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel ragten. Kahl und leer. Bäume wuchsen in dieser Gegend schon lange nicht mehr. Ab und zu traf man noch auf ein verdorrtes Buschwerk. Blitze zuckten ab und dann über das Firmament und beleuchteten für Sekunden die öde Landschaft, welche dann in dem grellen Licht noch überirdischer wirkte.

Und mitten durch diese endlose Steinwüste führte ein halsbrecherischer Weg, der sich an den Felswenden und über Grate dahinschlängelte, bis er vor den schweren Eichentoren dieser Burg halt machte. Und nun stand die Sturmfront der Armee des Lichts vor den mächtigen Pforten.

Sie bestanden aus ein paar Gesichter, die die Welt nicht mehr so schnell vergessen würde:

Etwa Albus Dumbledore, der Anführer des Phönix-Ordens. Zwar hatte der Phönix-Orden in den letzten Monaten schwere Verluste verzeichnen müssen, dennoch gehörte er zu den ersten, die etwas gegen den Dunklen Lord gehandelt hatten. Zuerst noch unter der privaten Leitung von Albus Dumbledore, danach mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung des Ministeriums. Zuletzt wurde der Orden tatsächlich als eigenes Organ offiziell vom Ministerium übernommen, was den Ordensmitgliedern grössere Freiräume zum Handeln verschaffte.

Zudem war da noch Rubeus Hagrid, wohl der letzte Halbriese in England. Er wurde in der Not der Lage vom Ministerium rehabilitiert und durfte jetzt wieder zaubern.

Zudem war noch Remus Lupin anwesend. Auch der Wehrwolf gehörte, wie die anderen beiden, zur alten Garde. Sie waren schon beim ersten Krieg dabei. Seine Kenntnisse über magische Tierwesen waren in diesem Krieg zu grosser Wichtigkeit geworden, da der dunkle Lord eine grosse Zahl von gefährlichen magischen Geschöpfen um sich scharte.

Aber auch neue Leute befanden sich unter ihnen: zum Beispiel Hermine Granger, Ronald Weasley und, zur Verblüffung aller, Neville Longbottom. Er war während der Zeit des Krieges zu einem mutigen Mann geworden. Man erkannte ihn fast nicht mehr wieder. Er hatte sich zwar äusserlich nicht allzu sehr verändert, aber innerlich waren nach der brutalen Ermordung seiner Grossmutter ganz neue Charakterzüge aufgetaucht. Er war nun zäher, mutiger und stärker. Man hatte das Gefühl, als würde er nie die Übersicht verlieren.

Aber die mächtigste Persönlichkeit unter ihnen war ohne Zweifel Harry Potter. Nachdem das Ministerium endlich zugegeben hatte, dass der Dunkle Lord zurück war, war Harry Potter quasi über Nacht zum Hoffnungsträger einer ganzen Welt geworden. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war er noch berühmter als Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore und Nicolas Flamel zusammen geworden. Und zur Verblüffung aller konnte er nicht nur mit dem Rummel um seine Person umgehen, sondern auch die gewaltigen Ansprüche, die an seine Person gestellt wurden, grössten Teils bewältigen.

Sogar Albus Dumbledore musste zugeben, dass der Junge weitaus stärker war, als er ihn eingeschätzt hatte.

Interessant war auch, dass er bis heute kein Mitglied des Ordens war. Harry half ihm zwar, aber weigerte sich, ein Mitglied zu werden, da er so besser handeln könne, wie er zu sagen pflegte.

In mehreren Schlachten war Harry dabei gewesen. Nicht zuletzt ihm hatten sie es zu verdanken, dass das Dunkle fast ausnahmslos vernichtet worden war. Grosse Zaubererfamilien wurden fast Ausnahmslos nach Askaban geschickt: darunter auch die Lestranges, die McNairs, die Averys, die Crabbes, die Goyles und natürlich die Malfoys. Wobei Lucius Malfoy nur dank seines Sohnes gefasst wurde, der die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Bis zum heutigen Tage gehörte er zu den besten Spionen des Ministeriums. Unter Anderem hatte er die Information beschaffen, wo diese Burg lag, in der sich nun der Lord und die wenigen übrig gebliebenen verschanzten.

Und nun war es beinahe vorbei.

"Nun, gehen wir es an", sagte Dumbledore. Alles war bis ins kleinste Detail geplant: Die Mitglieder des alten Ordens überwältigten die Wachen; innerhalb von Minuten waren diese gefangen. Soweit klappte der Plan.

Doch die anderen, die zusammen mit Harry in das Herzstück der Burg vordringen sollten, hatten die grössere Mühe: Zuerst schien alles gut zu gehen, doch dann, als sie vor der Kammer standen, in der sich laut Angaben Malfoys der Lord, oder das, was von ihm übrig war, verschanzte, waren sie mit einem Schlag von etwa einem Duzend Todesser umzingelt.  
"Stehen bleiben und Zauberstäbe fallen lassen", sagte eine gefährliche Stimme unter einer Maske.

Harry sackte das Herz in die untersten Regionen seines Magens. Diese Stimme kannte er. Aber konnte das sein? Konnte auch er ein Anhänger Lord Voldemorts sein?  
"S-Snape?", stammelte Harry.  
"Für Sie immer noch Professor Snape, Potter!", er trat ein paar Schritte näher an Harry heran.  
"Aber Sie sind doch - "  
"Potter, Potter, in meinem ganzen Leben ist mir noch kein naiverer Schüler über den Weg gelaufen! Noch nie was vom Begriff Doppelspion' gehört?", ein öliges Lächeln zierte nun Snapes Antlitz, oder den Teil, den Harry sehen konnte.

"Und wie konnten Sie das all die Jahre vor Dumbledore geheim hallten?", fragte Harry. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass er in solchen Situationen möglichst viel Zeit schinden musste.

"Ach, der alte Tattergreis ist zwar mächtig, aber noch naiver als Sie, Potter. Hast du einmal sein Vertrauen gewonnen, frisst er dir aus der Hand. Du musst nur - "

Doch Harry erfuhr nie, was man nur' machen musste, da Snape von hinten von Hagrid angegriffen wurde. "Stupor!", schrie er, und die Kraft des Lähmungsfluches riss Snape glatt von den Beinen. Währenddessen überwältigten die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens die Todesser, die noch da waren. Nur Dumbledore war noch draussen, um die Todesser zu bewachen, die sie schon gefangen genommen hatten.

Harry indes hechtete zu seinem Zauberstab und drang in die kammer ein, in der sich Voldemort befand.  
Ron, der sich soeben auch befreit hatte, griff zu seinem Zauberstab und stürzte Harry hinterher, um seinem Freund beizustehen. Doch dieser unüberlegte Schritt hatte fatale Folgen: man hörte nur ein grauenerregendes "AVADA KEDAVRA!" und ein dumpfer Aufschlag.

"Ron!", schrie Hermine, und lief direkt zu Rons Körper, der anteilslos am Boden lag. Harry, der das sah, schloss eilig die Tür zur Kammer, damit nicht auch noch sie sterben musste.

Etwa fünf Minuten später, als gerade die letzten Todesser überwältigt wurden, trat Harry aus der Kammer und verkündete der Menge, die augenblicklich das Kämpfen einstellte: "Ich hab's geschafft! Er ist tot!"

So, wenn ihr bis hier vorgedrungen seid, könntet ihr dann nicht ein klitzekleines Rev hinterlassen? Lieb guck


	2. A

Disclamer: 

...denn das ist alles nur geklaut (e-o, e-o),  
das ist alles gar nicht meine (e-o),  
das ist alles nur geklaut (e-o, e-o),  
doch das weis ich nur ganz alleine (e-o),  
das ist alles nur geklaut, nur gestohlen, nur gezogen und geraubt.

Entschuldigung, das hab ich mir erlaubt,  
entschuldigung, das hab ich mir erlaubt!

...und hier das neue Kapitel! (trommelwirbel)

Das Ende der Sommerferien

Harry lag im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 in seinem Zimmer auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Es war nun anfangs September. Die Letzten drei Monate, in denen der Krieg herrschte, kamen ihm wie ein Alptraum vor. Es war schrecklich gewesen. Harry hätte nie gedacht, wie sich Menschen in so kurzer Zeitspanne verändern konnten. Bei einigen war während dieser Zeit das Beste ans Licht getreten, bei anderen das Schlechteste.

Neville Longbottom etwa hatte alle überrascht. Er war nun selbstsicher und konnte einem unter Umständen sogar Angst einjagen.

Aber am Meisten hatte Harry Draco Malfoy erstaunt. Harry hatte schon während des letzten Schulsemesters den dunklen Verdacht gehegt, dass sich Draco selbst was vormachte, wenn er behauptete, dass die dunkle Seite die richtige sei. Als Harry ihn einmal gefragt hatte, warum erjetzt auf einmal die Seiten gewechselt habe, hatte Draco einfach gesagt: "Weil ich dich dann töten müsste. Und wärst du tot, könnte ich dich nicht mehr nerven, oder, Potty?"

Enttäuscht hatte Harry in einem Gewissen Sinne Albus Dumbledore. Harry hatte manchmal das Gefühl, dass er seine Untergebene im Orden wie Schachfiguren behandelte. Das war der eigentliche Grund, warum Harry nicht mehr in den Orden wollte. Auch entstand irgendwann eine gewisse Abneigung gegen ihn, weil Dumbledore der einzige Grund war, warum Harry immer noch im Ligusterweg lebte. Und auch jetzt, wo der Krieg eigentlich vorbei war, musste Harry immer noch in dieser Vorhölle schmoren.

"Solange nicht alle Todesser gefangen sind, musst du dort bleiben, Harry", hatte der alte Zauberer zu ihm gesagt. Aber langsam vermutete Harry, dass Dumbledore ihn nur abschieben wollte.

Aber wie es Snape geschafft hatte, dass man ihn bis zum letzten Augenblick nicht entlarvt hatte, war Harry immer noch ein Rätsel. Nun, der ehemalige Zaubertranklehrer war jetzt tot und deshalb nützte diese Fragerei nur wenig.

Ja, viele hatten in dem Krieg ihr Leben lassen müssen. Der Gedanke an Ron gab Harry jedes Mal einen Stich in sein Herz. Auch Hermine war vollkommen aufgelöst gewesen, als sie den leblosen Körper des Rothaarigen vor sich liegen gesehen hatte. Harry wurde das Herz schwer. Als er endlich mal ein bisschen über Sirius hinweg war, strafte das Schicksal ihn schon mit dem nächsten Todesfall. 

Für Harry Potter waren die letzten Monate sowieso sehr turbulent gewesen. Wie in jeden Sommerferien war er von Dumbledore zu den Dursleys geschickt worden. Doch im Gegensatz zu den früheren Jahren mit dem Versprechen, über den Stand der Dinge informiert zu werden.

In der Realität hiess das: Es herrschte einfach mal zwei Wochen Funkstille. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, warum der Schuldirektor sein Verspechen gebrochen hatte. Und dann, nach diesen zwei Wochen kam auf einmal nicht nur eine Welle von Informationen, sondern auch Dumbledores Hilferuf, in dem er Harry bat, aktiv sich am Geschehen zu beteiligen.

Harry stimmte zu, und so kam es, dass der Dunkle Lord innerhalb kürzester Zeit beinahe vollends zerstört worden war.

Doch als die grösste Gefahr gebannt worden war, schickte man Harry einfach zurück zu den Dursleys.

Harry seufzte. Er schaute der Sonne zu, wie sie langsam unterging. Zum guten Glück ging es morgen schon wieder nach Hogwarts. Er würde jetzt in jedem Fall zu den besten Schülern in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gehören!

das wars. Bitte Reviews hinterlassen!


	3. R

Das nächste kappi! juhui!

pairings: heute: dumbledore/hagrid g

disclamer: alle charaktere und handlungen und handlungsorte und wasweisich gehören nicht mir, sondern einer gewissen rowling... oder anders ausgedrückt: bei hirnschäden, die zwangsläufig beim lesen dieser geschichte auftauchen... verklagt SIE, nicht MICH!

rev-antworten:

Avallyn Black: freu dich… es wird ziemlich dark! Allerdings wird für dich als nächstes wohl eine durststrecke kommen, da zunächst einige umstände genauer geklärt werden müssen. Aber hab geduld… spätestens beim ende ist es total dark! Aber leider nicht harry… Habe ich jetzt zuviel verraten?...

Jonas: Sorry, dass meine antwort erst jetzt kommt! Das letzte mal hat irgendwie mein compi verrückt gespielt… ich freue mich, dass dir der anfang so gut gefällt… ich hoffe du liest und reviewst weiter! Es gibt garantiert noch ein paar überraschungen…

und da ist es auch schon:

**Im Hogwarts-Express**

Auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ war wie jedes Jahr ein Durcheinander. Eltern verabschiedeten ihre Kinder, Schüler begrüssten ihre Freunde, die sie nun drei Monate lang nicht gesehen hatten, Eulen fiepten und schuhuten in ihren Käfigen, Katzen miauten zu den Füssen ihrer Besitzer.

Als Harry auf das Perron trat, konnte er förmlich spüren, wie alle ihn beobachteten. Viele fingen an zu flüstern, als sie ihn sahen. Harry musste sich nicht bemühen, was sie sagten, er wusste es auch so:

"Hast du gesehen? Das ist Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt!"

"Ja, er hat Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt!"

"Schau mal! Harry Potter!"

"Ja, der Tagesprophet hat fast täglich was über ihn geschrieben..."

"Er ist der jüngste Zauberer in der Geschichte, der den Merlin-Orden erster Klasse bekommen hat!"

"Und du willst deine Knallfrösche wirklich nicht gegen meine Schokofrosch-Sammelkarten tauschen?!"

Oh, wie Harry diese Aufmerksamkeit hasste. Zum guten Glück war er bald in Hogwarts.

"Harry! Warte!"

Das war Hermine, die mit Ginny im Schlepptau auf ihn zukam. Beide hatte er seit Rons Beerdigung vor zwei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Und beide schienen damals ziemlich aufgelöst gewesen zu sein. Doch nun stellte Harry mit Erleichterung fest, dass es ihnen wieder besser ging. 

"Schön, euch zu sehen!", sagte er mit einem Lächeln über das Gesicht und umarmte beide.

Harry war wirklich froh, sie zu sehen. Die letzten beiden Wochen bei den Dursleys waren die Hölle gewesen. Zwar durfte er jetzt auch in den Sommerferien zaubern, aber das verbesserte die Lage nur bedingt: er konnte nun vielleicht den Abwasch und andere Hausarbeiten mit seinem Zauberstab lösen, doch die Dursleys brummten ihm sofort eine Nacht im stockdunklen, feuchten Keller auf, wenn sie auch nur einen Funken aus Harrys Rundholz sahen. Und gegen diese Strafe konnte er sich nicht wehren, da er sich dann hätte aus dem Haus begeben müssen, was ihm wiederum von der Zauberwelt verboten war.

"Und, waren deine Sommerferien schön?", fragte Hermine.

"Ha, ha, ha", lachte Harry hohl. "Welcher Teil meinst du? Der im Krieg oder der in Dursleys Keller?"

"Oh", sagte sie und bemühte sich, schnell das Thema zu wechseln. "Weißt du, wer eigentlich, wer jetzt Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet?"

"Ja", sagte Harry. "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet wieder Lupin."

"Was?", meinte Hermine erfreut, "woher weißt du denn das?"

"Dumbledore hat sich mal verplappert. Bei Zaubertränke hab ich aber keine Ahnung."

Weiter plaudernd gingen sie zu dritt in ein freies Abteil des Hogwarts-Expresses. Dort angekommen, setzten sie sich hin.

Die Fahrt nach Hogwarts verlief relativ ruhig. Sie spielten die ganze Fahrt durch Snape Explodiert. Doch ungefähr inder Mitte der Zugfahrt stand auf einmal Malfoy in der Tür.

"Tag, Potter", sagte er mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre "Potter" ein Synonym für "Du kleines Stück Dreck".

"Tag, Malfoy", sagte Harry. Seit dem Seitenwechsel Malfoys waren die beiden zur stummen Übereinkunft gekommen, sich nicht mehr ständig anzugiften. Es herrschte Waffenstillstand.

"Was willst du?", meldete sich Ginny mit einer Kälte in der Stimme, die man ihr nicht zugetraut hätte.

"Fragen, ob ich hier sitzen kann", antwortete Malfoy, als hätte er in eine saure Zitrone gebissen.

"Ach? Wie kommen wir zu so viel Ehre?", fragte Harry mit einem Anflug eines sarkastischen Lächelns auf den Lippen.

"Nicht, dass es mir Spass machen würde", erklärte er hastig, "aber ausser bei den Slytherins sind alle Abteile voll besetzt. Und selbst du müsstest begreifen, dass ich, nachdem ich die Seiten gewechselt habe, schlecht beim Feind sitzen kann. Und da ihr sonst das einzige noch nicht voll besetzte Abteil habt, muss ich wohl oder übel mich zu euch gesellen."

"Na gut", sagte Hermine, bevor Harry irgendetwas sagen konnte, "setz dich.  
Bilde dir aber darauf bloss nichts ein", fügte sie mit scharfem Ton noch hinzu.

"Danke", sagte Malfoy.

Danach herrschte eine Zeit lang peinliche Stille.

"Schönes Wetter, nicht?", macht Ginny nach einer Weile den kläglichen Versuch, die Anspannung in der Luft zu lockern. Draussen sträzte es wie aus Kübeln und die Wassertropfen flogen so dicht gegen die Zugfensterscheibe, dass man nichts mehr in der Aussenwelt wahrnehmen konnte.

Irgendwann rissen Harry die Nerven. "Also gut, hört mal her", sagte er. "Das hat so keinen Sinn. Entweder, wir sitzen hier weiter wie Steingötzen rum, oder wir spielen alle eine Runde Snape Explodiert!"

Alle waren mit dem Vorschlag einverstanden. So lockerte sich die Stimmung wieder ein bisschen. Sie sprachen hauptsächlich darüber, wer den Quidditch-Pokal dieses Jahr gewinnen würde.

"Sagt mal", meinte Ginny irgendwann, "wisst ihr, wer der neue Kapitän von Gryffindor wird? Angelina kam ja letztes Jahr aus der Schule."

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry. "Das wird sich wohl in den nächsten Trainings herausstellen."

Schliesslich hielt der Zug und sie stiegen auf das Perron, wo sie eine vertraute Stimme sagen hörten: "Erstklässler zu mir! Erstklässler hier hin!"

"Hallo, Hagrid!", grüssten Hermine, Ginny und Harry den Halbriesen.

Zum guten Glück regnete es jetzt nur noch leicht, dachte Harry. So hatten die Erstklässler eine reelle Chance, ausnahmsweise lebendig über den See zu gelangen.

Sie stiegen in eine der vielen Kutschen, und diesmal kam auch Neville Longbottom zu ihnen.

"Hallo, zusammen! Freut ihr euch auch schon auf das Festessen?", sagte er fröhlich.

"Wo warst du denn während der Zugfahrt?", fragte Harry.

"Er war bei seiner Freundin", antwortete Ginny, noch bevor Neville auch nur den Mund öffen konnte. "Ich hab sie gesehen, als ich auf die Toilette gegangen bin", fügte sie noch an, als se Harrys und Hermines fragende Gesichter sah.

"Neville, du hast eine Freundin?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

"Ja, du kennst sie auch. Luna Lovegood", antwortete er und wurde etwas rot um die Ohren.

so, das wars auch schon wieder mit tricks und gegs. bitte telefonnummer, das gesamte familienvermögen und reviews hinterlassen. danke!


	4. R

Hallo! neues chapi! trallala!

reviewsantworten:

Eleanor von Ham: du magst meine ausdrucksweise?!? das finde ich schön! ich meine, mann muss wirklich nicht an jede rev-ntwort sowas, wie "knuddäääääää habdi lieb" hintun... find ich vollkommen überflüssig. ach ja: knuddäääääää habdi lieb! hehehe....

ACHTUNG: suchtgefahr!

disclamer: j. k. rowling will mir immer noch kein geld abgeben...

aber nun zur geschichte! ich hab tatsächlich versucht, zu dichten! mächtig stol auf sich ist was dabei rauskommt, könnt ihr jetzt lesen!

**Ein alter und ein neuer Lehrer**

Als Ginny, Hermine, Neville und Harry in die Eingagnshalle kamen, schien dort das Chaos ausgebrochen zu sein: Die Lehrer versuchten vergebens, Peeves aufzuhalten, der mit bunten, kleinen Ballons um sich schmiss. Dort, wo die Ballons auf dem Steinboden der Halle oder auf Köpfen von Schülern und Lehrern aufschlugen, platzen die Bälle sofort und im Umkreis von drei Metern wurde alles braun angespritzt. Danach verschwand die Flüssigkeit und hinterliess auf den betreffenden Personen wahlweise giftgrüne Geweihe, rosarote Rüssel, türkisfarbene Tentakel oder gelbe Punkte. Dazu sang Peeves zu einer bekannten Melodie immer dasselbe Liedchen:

"Schülerlein,  
Kommt nur rein,  
Hier sind viele Bällchen fein,

Ihr nicht wisst,  
Was drinnen ist,  
Nämlich Weasley's Zaubermist!"

"Ginny?", fragte Harry, während er geschickt einem herunterfallenden Ballon auswich.. "Möchtest du uns vielleicht etwas erzählen?"

"Was? Ich hab damit nichts zu tun! Aber Fred und George haben mir erzählt, dass sie ein wenig Marktstudie und Werbung in Hogwarts machen würden. Ich wusste aber nicht, dass sie damit Peeves meinten", sagte sie.

Harry musste ein Lachen verkneifen, als er Professor McGonnagal sah; ein grosses, giftgrünes Geweih war aus ihrem Hinterkopf gewachsen.

"Aber, die gehen doch wieder weg, oder?", fragte Hermine etwas besorgt.

"Natürlich", sagte Ginny. "Fred und George haben sie mal an einem Gnom in unserem Garten getestet. Innerhalb von einer Viertelstunde waren die blauen Fledermausflügelchen wieder verschwunden."

Sie traten in die festlich anmutende grosse Halle. Sie schlängelten sich durch verschiedene Leute zum Gryffindor-Tisch durch, an dem bereits Justin und Dean warteten.

"Hallo, Harry!", grüssten die beiden ihren Klassenkameraden. "Da hast du ja in den Sommerferien echt was erlebt!", meinte Dean zu ihm.

"Muss ja voll cool sein, den Dunklen Lord vernichtet zu haben!" sagte Justin anerkennend, fast ehrfurchtsvoll.

"Na ja, man tut, was man tun muss", sagte Harry, und Hermine musste glucksen: Das war das erste mal, dass ihr Freund bei einem Kompliment rot wurde.

Schliesslich sassen alle Lehrer und Schüler an ihren Tischen und Professor McGonagal kam mit den neuen Erstklässlern in die grosse Halle. Sie stellte den Hut auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl vor dem Lehrertisch. Dann begann der Hut sein berühmtes Lied zu singen:

An einem tag vor langer Zeit,  
Heut fast schon in vergessenheit,  
Ward ich gefertigt von des Schneiders Hand.  
Über viele breite Strassen  
Und durch viele dunkle Gassen,  
Kahm ich zu einem Hexer, der mich fand.

Er hiess Gogdric Gryffindor,  
Hob mich zu seinem Haupt empor,  
Und zog mich nimmer nie mehr ab.  
Doch ich hab ein besond'res Gen,  
Konnt in Gryffindors Köpfchen seh'n  
War treu und folgte ihm sogar ins Grab.

So kommt es, dass ich klüger bin,  
als so mancher Schreiberling,  
Deshalb setzt mich auf eure Köpfe jetzt.  
Nur so kann ich entscheiden,  
In welchem Haus ihr bleiben,  
An welchem Tische ihr euch nachher setzt.

In Ravenclaw ist Wissen macht,  
In Hufflepuff das Wesen sacht,  
Hier ist man loyal und immer treu.  
In Gryffindor nur der Mut zählt,  
Man List in Slytherin erhält!  
Nun setzt mich auf, nur keine falsche Scheu!

Die Halle brach in tosenden Applaus aus, als der sprechende Hut geendet hatte.

"Ich lese nun jeden dem Alphabet nach ab. Derjenige, der genannt wird, setzt sich den Hut auf und bekommt von diesem ein Haus zugewiesen", erklärte McGonagall den Erstklässler. "Nun denn - Applegate, Christine!"

Harry sah, wie das kleine Mädchen zum Hut ging. Ihre backen leuchteten rot.

"RAVENCLAW!", verkündete der sprechende Hut laut; der ganze Tisch der Ravenclaw klatschte.

So nahm die Verteilung der zukünftigen Erstklässler ihren Lauf; Harry kannte keiner der aufgerufenen Nahmen.

Schliesslich stand, nachdem der letzte Schüler ein Slytherin wurde, Albus Dumbledore hinter dem Lehrertisch auf, um seine traditionelle Rede am Anfang des Schuljahres zu halten.

"Liebe Schüler", begann er, "bevor wir mit dem Festessen beginnen, habe ich noch ein paar Worte zu sagen: Zunächst einmal: Willkommen liebe Erstklässler, willkommen zurück, liebe ältere Schüler! Auch wenn in den Sommerferien viel geschehen ist, hoffe ich, dass ihr sie geniessen konntet und nun entspannt für das neue Schuljahr zurück seid."

Bei diesen Worten lachte Harry hohl und sarkastisch in sich auf.

"Des Weiteren möchte ich - wie jedes Jahr - erwähnen, dass der der verbotene Wald - wie der Name schon sagt - verboten ist.  
Und als letztes, bevor wir mit dem Spachteln beginnen, möchte ich euch noch zwei neue Lehrer vorstellen. Zunächst einmal Professor Nesselbrandt. Sie übernimmt den Unterricht von Professor Snape, da dieser in den Sommerferien uns leider verlassen hat."

Eine junge Frau mit hübschem Gesicht erhob sich und verbeugte sich kurz. Die ganze Halle spendete einen höflichen Applaus.

"Und ich bin stolz darauf, den neuen Lehrer von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ankündigen zu dürfen", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "einige von euch kennen ihn sicher noch von vor zwei Jahren: Professor Lupin!"

Nun war die Schülerschaft nicht mehr zu bremsen: Als Remus Lupin sich erhob, brach der Beifallssturm wie eine Welle über ihn ein. Besonders am Tisch der Gryffindors nahm der Applaus tumultartige Züge an. Harry sah mit Missmut, wie einige am Slytherintisch starr sitzen blieben und sich bemühten, den Applaus möglichst zu ignorieren.

"Nun", beendete Dumbledore den enormen Lärm, "lasst uns jetzt zum angenehmsten Teil des Abends kommen: ich wünsche einen guten Appetit!"

Auf den unzähligen Tellern erschienen nun die leckersten Speisen, die man sich vorstellen konnte.

Nur Hermine ass nur wenig.

"Was ist den los?", fragte Harry.

"Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, was Dumbledore über Snape gesagt hat?"

"Doch schon; und was ist damit?", fragte Harry mit vollem Mund.

"Na ja: er ist "leider" von uns gegangen. Klingt das nicht ein wenig ... verdächtig?"

"Du hast recht", mischte sich nun Ginny ein. "Wieso sagt er nicht die Wahrheit?"

"Nun, ich denke, das hat schon seine Berechtigung", sagte Harry. "Er will sich wohl nicht vor der gesamten Schülerschaft blamieren. Und das würde er wohl, wenn er sagte: "...der ein Verräter war und jetzt tot in irgend einer alten Burg herumliegt." Das kann er schlecht sagen, oder?"

"Ja, da hast du recht; aber lass uns jetzt lieber etwas essen", antwortete Ginny.

Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatten, erhob sich Dumbledore abermals, um eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Harry und die anderen Gryffindors gingen die langen Gänge und Korridore entlang bis zum Bildnis der fetten Dame. Sie sagten ihr das Passwort ("grüner Pfifferling") und traten ein. Sie wünschten sich eine gute Nacht, und gingen in ihre Schlafsäle.

Harry legte sich sofort auf das weiche, warme Bett. Dann drehte er sich um, und sah Rons leeres Bett. Der Gedanke an den Rothaarigen gab ihm einen Stich in sein Herz. Langsam glitt er in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

so, wie waren nun die gedichte? bitte, schreibt doch ein review! danke viel mal!


End file.
